Such packing element is known from EP 0 764 462 B1 of the applicant. It provides in an advantageous manner a highly even distribution of the liquid over the individual strips, thus over the exchange surfaces of the packing element: The half-wave-shaped and/or wave-shaped structure of the strips, which essentially form the packing element, causes the liquid to distribute easily over the strips. The matching of the periodic lengths of the strips causes adjoining strips to cross at at least one point, enabling a transfer of liquid from one strip to the adjoining strip. The half-wave-shaped or wave-shaped form of each strip has the advantage that thereby an especially open structure of the packing element is provided which results in a smaller pressure drop in the column.
From EP 1 541 229 A1 a packing element for mass and/or heat exchange is known, in particular for mass and/or heat exchange columns, through which a gas flow and/or a liquid flow passes, wherein the packing element is produced from a plate and has got at least one indentation in the plate for forming two elongate strips between traverse portions of the plate. The strips between these traverse portions are being bent out of the plane passing through the traverse portions. At least one orifice is formed between the bent strips, as seen perpendicularly to the plane passing through the traverse portions. It is provided that individual strips of the known packing element are not in contact with each other.
WO 2013/143629 describes a packing element for use in mass transfer and/or heat transfer processes, through which at least one liquid can flow. The packing element has an outer surface, comprising three or more outwardly bending strip elements, and two edge elements connecting these strip elements. The packing element is shaped generally spherical or ellipsoidal.
GB 1573745 describes an essentially cylindrical packing element. Cylindrical packing element fingers are cut out of a basic element, which are bent inside towards the cylinder axis. The fingers extend in an angle between 4 and 45 degrees to the cylinder axis. According to an embodiment disclosed in this document, there are three rows of fingers with eight fingers respectively set in a row, wherein the intermediate of these three finger—rows runs parallel the cylinder axis and the upper as well as the lower row are arranged in a torsioned manner, so that their fingers have an angle of approximately 10 degrees in relation to the cylinder axis.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the packing element described in EP 0 764 462 B1 mentioned before, so that an even smaller pressure drop is provided in a column or tower using the packing elements according to the invention.